


She Looks So Good In Love

by Princess_Of_Puffins



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Of_Puffins/pseuds/Princess_Of_Puffins
Summary: Even when you're an eternal being with the sight of many dimensions, matters of the heart always seem to complicate themselves.





	She Looks So Good In Love

Michael sees the way she looks at him. The brightness and excitement that light up her eyes around Jason. The way she takes tender care in all of his silly requests. The way her breath catches when he compliments her out of the blue. The way she speaks to him gently with the soft fondness in her voice. He’s an adventure and a companion and a cheerleader wrapped into one. 

But Michael? He remembers the air naivety of heart and innocence of mind when they first met. The deeply seated pang of guilt when he looked into the pain and desperation in her eyes when she begged for her life. The rawness in her heartbreak and the tenderness in her love. 

That’s why he kept the spoon from their first frozen yogurt. That’s why he looked after her gingerly when Shawn locked her into those magnets. That’s why he took her as a companion during his existential crisis. That’s why his eyes sparkled when she learned something new.

That’s why he couldn’t kill her. 

Because Michael loves Janet. But what is love without the heartbreak of sacrifice?

~

Relishing their final night in Neighborhood 12358W and embracing the comfort of familiarity before setting off into the darkness and uncertainty that currently held their fate, the humans and their otherworldly companions reminisced their journey thus far and their bonds to one another. Memories flavored by the sweet aftertaste of nostalgia that cloud the true darkness and pain of the past. 

With a heavy dose of alcohol obscuring the impending peril that is the journey to the Judge, they celebrate their uncertainty on the dance floor. To the gentle beats of the next slow song, Eleanor confidently strides up to Michael, taking his hand in hers and guiding the other one to her waist. His movements are loose and his steps unplanned. Eleanor offers a witty comment or two with just a hint of malice, but it’s lost on him. It’s obvious, as his eyes frequently drift over to Jason’s partner and linger on her crown of auburn waves. 

“You miss her.”

“She’s not made for me. Her kind…they’re designed to be mere assistants to Architects, just passersby. We give them the design, they put it into their mainframe, we move on. We don’t…get attached to each other.” 

“You know you’ll always be hers,” says Eleanor, as they waltz ever-so-gently, encouraging him. “There’s a piece her heart in yours, and yours in hers.” 

She can feel his hands trembling unwittingly, so she squeezes his in reassurance and rests her head on his chest. 

“It’s only human to feel heartbreak,” he sighs.


End file.
